Birth of a Diamond
by sekiho-chan
Summary: It's Kagami's birthday and he forgot all about it because he's too preoccupied with Akabane. Oh, and his aggressive side shows up. How does the doctor respond to it? (Akagami)


Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers or any of its characters. XD

A/N: A Kagami birthday fic. XD I actually wrote this months ago but I only had the chance to post it now Anyway, enjoy!

Pairing: Akagami Akabane X Kagami

**Birth of a Diamond**

The sun shone yet again on Kagami Kyouji's delicate skin. His skin was very sensitive, yet immune to cuts foreign objects would give it.. just like a diamond. He needed to be handled with care-- much care. And that so called 'much care' came from the person you least expect-- Akabane Kuroudo.

Akabane's hand gently crawled up to Kagami's face. His long slender fingers dragging along the blonde's skin along the way. Kagami mumbled at the touch then turned to the other side as to push the hand away.

"Wake up, Kyouji-kun.."

"Leave me alone."

"Ah.. Morning grumpiness. How I love it.."

Kagami grunted.

"With all due respect Dr. Jackal, what seems to be your problem?"

Akabane just stood there smiling at his annoyed lover on their bed. Usually, Akabane wouldn't wake Kagami up from his sleep. After having pure amusement and pleasure hours at night, they're on their own in the morning.

But not today.

"Kyouji-kun.."

"Nani?"

"You seem to be forgetting something."

Kagami just shook his head, thinking that Akabane was just playing around.

"Kyouji-kun.. It's your birthday today."

Silence.

"Did I give you that much pleasure last night that you forgot that it's your birthday today?"

Kagami glared back at him with those cold and stern purple eyes and threw a glass shard at him. Of course, Akabane countered it and returned it with that confusing smile of his. Confusing, in a way that you'll never know whether he's just playing around or when he's serious.

"So.. what are your plans for today?"

"Plans? It's not that significant anyway for me to plan on."

"You truly amaze me, Kyouji-kun.."

As always, Kagami wouldn't take that as a complement. He just stood there, as if he heard nothing and completely ignored it. But then, Akabane grabbed his wrist and with lightning speed, pinned the blonde on the wall.

"Get off me, Dr. Jackal."

"Make me."

"Fine then.", with that, Kagami handed out a glass shard from only God knows where. He then traced it on Akabane's smooth and utterly pale, yet beautiful face.

"Funny. Why aren't you fighting back?", asked the blonde with curiosity which his purple eyes reveal.

"Ahh.. Today, I'm going to play the masochist in this game of ours."

"Interesting, Akabane-san.", and the blonde pinned his lover down on the bed and kissed him like he never kissed anyone before-- like always, of course.

Just then, Akabane pulled back from the kiss.

"I am not pleased at all, Kyouji-kun. Might I say.. you need an improvement."

Kagami, on the other hand, still looked cool and calm.

"I'm off to work now. I'm expecting a lot from you, Kyouji-kun."

.. and as he heard the door shut behind Akabane, he cursed the world. Is he destined to be brought out to this world to be dominated, to be under, to be a pleasure puppet.. to be weak? Hell, no.

_**Later that night..**_

The door of their apartment door swung open. Akabane stepped inside and he found the room dimly lit. And within that slight darkness, his precious diamond was nowhere to be found.

"Kyouji-kun.." he called out softly. And after realizing what was going on, he took off his hat and a wicked smile spread on his lips.

"Naruhodo..", bit by bit, he went nearer to the sleeping figure on their bed. He drew out three scalpels and threw it at the said figure. And as Akabane expected, it literally broke into pieces.. glass shards, to make it clear.

"Playing a trick on me, Kyouji-kun?" he asked as he glanced at his lover literally standing on the ceiling ang hanging upside down in a still graceful manner.

"I guess you're just too smart for me, Dr. Jackal." he replied, obviously filled with pure sarcasm.

"Are you going down now, or do you want me to get up there and make you come down? It's your choice anyway, Kyouji-kun."

And as Akabane was saying these things to Kagami, he felt someone behind him. Ahh.. it was Kagami. He can feel the illusionist's lips on his ear, whispering gently..

"What are you talking about, Akabane-san? I'm already here."

And in the blink of an eye, Akabane's black suit was sliced into pieces, exposing his clothless self to his lover. And the next thing he knew, he was already in their bed.. under Kagami Kyouji's_ /dominance/._

_**!- Akabane's POV -!**_

This is unbelievable. I, Akabane Kuroudo, granted this Babylon descendant to have domination over me. Ah.. But what can I do? I am quite enjoying this anyway. I'm under him, naked and fully exposed. While_ /he/ _is on top of me, fully-clothed with that delicate skin hiding beneath a barrier of white untainted cloth. How I want to tear that apart. Just like what he did to my pitch-black coat a while ago. I could still remember when I told him just this morning, that I was expecting a lot from him. Mmm.. His aggressive side is revealing itself. However, his perseverance is nothing compared to my dominance. And speaking of dominance, I have to get mine back. So as he tried to give me another kiss, I pulled back and, literally, I reversed our position.

_**!- Kagami's POV -!**_

Just a while ago, I was on top of this man. Fool. This is what I expected anyway. I have already succeeded with my so called_ /goal/_,to please him. In a way, I know I did. I'm sure I did. If I haven't given him the pleasure that he wanted, then he wouldn't have that smile on his face right now. Or maybe he's smiling because of the pleasure he's giving me right now. Or rather.. the pleasure he's giving himself through the sight of a pleasure puppet such as myself-- enraptured, captivated and attracted by him. Whatever.

I felt a cold hand on my face. And I heard him spoke.

"What's happening to you, Kyouji-kun? You look so troubled. Your eyes are blank. Is anything wrong?"

I was actually _/that/ _busy with my thoughts that I forgot everything around me already. He went closer to me. I can feel his hot breath against my ear lobe.Then he whispered.

"I get it now. I can't read your mind, Kyouji-kun, but I know for a fact that you're thinking about something. Whatever that is, it's getting in the way. Are you sure you want to end this with those insignificant thoughts of yours?"

With that, I looked back at him. With eyes, cold purple again. No, not anymore blank and lifeless.

"I'm quite confused, Dr. Jackal, about many things. Would you mind helping me out?"

"I don't usually give help to anyone, but since you are special in a way, I accept it. And do me a favor, Kyouji-kun."

"I don't usually do favors for anyone, but since you are just as special, go ahead."

"Just play the part of the masochist and I'll be the sadist. Don't even try to rival against my dominance. That's a warning."

I didn't nod, nor did I shook my head. I just glared at him.. the usual.

"Shall we continue then?"

Without even waiting for my response, he drew out three scalpels, and suddenly, I felt my white coat fall to pieces on the floor. Revenge for his black coat. Then he kissed me. I kissed back.

And we ended the night.

_**!- The next morning.. -!**_

The next day, I found myself lying on our bed, with the arms of Akabane Kuroudo around me, with his lean fingers gently stroking my face.

"You're awake." I heard him say with the usual smile on his face. I muttered irritably, like I always would every morning. I felt a cold metal gently strode past my cheek. It was his scalpel, I can tell. But even though I want to move away from that blade, I couldn't move. I'm still too tired from what happened last night.

Suddenly, I felt the sharp blade again, this time, on my collar bone. I can even feel it tracing the letter 'J'. Soon, it was _/slicing/ _through my skin, with a perfect 'J' mark finish. However, I'm already immune to this thing that is known to people as "pain".

I smiled.

"Good morning." he greeted, but I didn't greet him back. A smile is enough already. With a scalpel, he wiped off the blood surrounding the mark he made. His used-to-be silver scalpel was now tainted with blood-- my blood. He grabbed a piece of cloth from my used-to-be coat and wiped the blood off the blade.

"Can you see that, Kyouji-kun? It amazes me how well your crimson-red blood blends with this pure, white cloth. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

I looked at the cloth and stared at it, unsure of what to feel: either amazement or disgust. Whatever.

Just then, I felt his wet lips press against his mark on _/my/ _flesh. I stroked his hair from aback so I can hold on to something to bear the pleasure I was feeling. Then, he stopped with one quick kiss.

"Belated happy birthday, Kagami Kyouji-kun.."

I smiled again. As he leaned closer and kissed me, I kissed back. And in between those kisses and love bites, we were already uttering words of love to each other. We stick to the policy of 'more of the actual, less words'. Makes perfect sense.

Twenty years ago, thirteenth of October, is the beginning of my existence in this world. The birth of a diamond, as _/he/ _would always refer to me. Being called a diamond is an honor to others, but it doesn't mean that much to me. Maybe because I'm not that open to the things around me. And that isolation resulted to myself, forever pondering upon these thoughts. Am I destined to be brought out to this world to be dominated, to be under, to be a pleasure puppet.. to be weak? Hell, no.

But under Akabane Kuroudo's so called 'much care', I'd say "yes" anytime.

_**O w a r i :)**_


End file.
